Love the Best Cure
by purplepeace02
Summary: Its Valentines Day, Kurts got a boo boo ,and Finn knows how to fix it worst summary ever


**Okay so I am writing 2 stories at once!**

**I've been having random flares of dirty inspiration and I just had to write it down:)!**

**I hope you like it!**

**Oh and I dont have a spellcheck so please bare with me**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Glee**

"Finn!"

"What?"

"Come here!"

Finn flew up the staires and grinned when he reached the kitchen

"Is this what you've been doing this whole time?"

Kurt nodded

Finn looked back down at the tray infront of him. Kurt had spelled out _Happy Valentines Day bro I luv u_ in tiny red heart shaped cookies.

"Kurt this is so sweet you didn't have to do this"

"Finn I wanted to you're the best step-brother a guy could ask for and I love you"

Finn wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and tried to hold back the tears he felt welling up in his eyes, but he couldn't. When Kurt pulled away he giggled and used his thumb to wipe away his step -brothers tears before swiftly turning around and grabbing a plate from the cubbord. He then picked up the corner of the tray and shook a few of the cookies onto the plate.

"Race you downstaires!" Kurt yelled already running

"Hey!"

They both shot down the staires at full speed, but Kurt got to the sofa first . Setting the plate down on the coffee table infront of him he grabbed the remote turned on the TV and settled on an I Love Lucy all before Finn even reached the sofa

"You cheated!"

"Did I?"

Finn plopped down on the sofa next to Kurt and gave him a half smile before turning his attention to the scene on the TV. Kurt reached out and grabbed a cookie and took a bite in a second. But emediately he dropped the bitten cookie and spat out the piece in his mouth.

"Damnit!"

"Whats wrong?"

"I burned my finger and my mouth!"

Finn could tell Kurt was in a lot of pain

"Let me see your finger"

Kurt only shook his head as tears began streaming down his face.

"Kurt please I wont touch it"

Kurt hesitently agreed and realeased his hands grip around the finger. Kurts finger was redder then the heart shaped cookies on the plate .Finn imediately did the first thing that poppeped into his head. He planted a soft kiss on Kurts finger. He expected Kurt to pull back or cringe but all he did was freeze.

"What are you doing?" he was whispering as if someone would hear them

"Whenever I would get a booboo whan I was little mommy would kiss it and I would feel better" Finn replied with big brown puppy dog eyes and the voice of a 5 year old

Kurt just smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Thats not all my mommy did"

Now Kurt was confused

Finn gave Kurt a lingering kiss on the cheek feeling Kurts cheeks heat up under his lips. Before he pulled away Finn made sure to give Kurts thigh a little sqeez making Kurt gasp.

"Um th-thanks Finn it does f-feel a little better b-but I think I'll just get some ice because it still kind of burns"

"What about your mouth?"

"Maybe I can suck on some icecubes it still really hurts"

Kurt tried to stand up but before he could a strong arm wrapped around his waist and he was pulled onto a sturdy thigh

"Kurt let me try something " Finn whispered in his ear

Kurts face was on fire!

"What is it Fi-"

His question was cut off by Finns lips. Kurt almost fell off Finns lap when he felt the taller boys cool wet lips colide with his burning pink ones. But it only lasted for about 4 seconds. When Finn pulled away Kurt stood up looking down at the brown puppy dog eyes stairing back at him.

"What was that!"

"What?"  
"That!"

Finn stood up calmly

"I dont know what wu tawking about I was just twying to make your wip fweel better" Finn started taking like a 5 year old with big brown eyes again and inside Kurt was melting.

But the smaller boy kept the same stern glare and crossed his arms as if to say he was sick of Finn.

"Okay Kurt you want to know why I ...kissed you?"  
"Yes!"

"Because I've been wanting to do it for so so so long and I just couldn't take it anymore" He took Kurts hand"Kurt your lips are so pink and they seemed so soft every time you smile , talk, laugh I just wondered what it would feel like to kiss you"

Kurts eyes began to get teary

"Whats wrong?"

"Finn I swear if this is some sort of joke I will be dev-"

"Kurt I swear its no joke! I love you more then a step-brother! I wouldn't joke about that!"

"Really?"

"Really this is no joke!"

Kurt wrapped his arms around the taller boys neck pushing him back on the couch while kissing and groping him pashionately. He placed a knee on either side of Finns leg trailing his erection up his Finns thigh as he scootched up until he reached the other boys stiff erection. Kurt slowly grinded into Finns thin layer of denim making both the boys mone into the others mouth. After 7 minutes of making out Kurt could feel a hand travel down his chest stomach and finaly reach his painful erection. They pulled apart and Finn began to slowly rub the boys cock making Kurt moan in great pleaseure and push his erection harder into Finns hand. Then he could feel his pants being unzipped. Kurt grabbed Finns hands

"Slow down there cowboy, I really want to do that but can we waite until a day when Dad and Carole wont be walking through te door in 5 minutes from there lunch date"

"Oh yeah"  
"Its okay Finn, hey you know what my lips are still kind of burning what was that you mom would do if you got a booboo?"

**How was that?**

**Please please please please review:)**

**If I get a lot of good reviews I might right a new chapter but I dont know if I'll continue!:)**

**Anyway thanks for reading**

**stay gleeky**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
